happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Pretty Cure! Unbreakble!
Metal Pretty Cure! Unbreakable! '(メタルプリキュア！アンブレイカブル！''Metarupurikyua! Anbureikaburu!) is the sequel for Metal Pretty Cure and WhiteColor's 5th fan series in this wikia. The theme is diamonds and hearts. Story Metal Pretty Cure! Unbreakable! episodes '' After the defeat of Prejudice, some people who thought he was right, decided to continue his way. They tried to bring him back to life, but they also need the Rainbow Diamonds. Then, the Pretty Cures had to fight these people to bring back (again) the peace in the world, before it got late. Characters Cures 'Hagane Ai '(鋼愛 Hagane Ai'') After the defeat of Prejudice, the girls who said that she was indelicate tried to climb mountains, too. Then, Ai get new friends, more than once. Her alter-ego is '''Cure Steel. Honshitsu Rochelle '(本質ロシェル ''Honshitsu Rosheru) Still living in the perfumary, Rochelle now rides a bike faster than before and the people of the cities near to her city buy perfumes too, making Rochelle travel to other places. Her alter-ego is '''Cure Essence. [[Kudamono Berry|'Kudamono Berry']]' '(果物ベリー Kudamono Beri) In the supermarket, Berry sell little fruits (still running in Shopping Carts) to the people. She makes a delicious juice, and everyone loves it! Her alter-ego is Cure Fruit. Teiko Floribelle ' (抵抗フローリベラ ''Teiko Furōribera) Still loves flowers, and now the people isn't scared about her, and she joined the gardening club of the school. With a calm heart, her alter-ego is '''Cure Resistance. Ongaku Laura '(音楽ローラ ''Ongaku Rōra) A transfer student, Laura loves playing the piano and play the guitar. Her voice is very beautiful, and she, later, joined the cures, as her alter-ego, '''Cure Music. Mascots Diamond (ダイヤモンド Daiyamondo) She was used to be the "Diamond Of Hope", but later the turned into a bunny-like fairy, who guides the Pretty Cures. Melody '(メロディー ''Merodi) She was used to be the "Miracle Note", but later turned into a cat-like fairy, and became Laura's fairy partner. Villains 'Prejudice ' The main villain of the series. He was revived in episode 47. Dark Brothers 'Kurokokoro Dario '(黒心ダリオ Kurokokoro Dario) The oldest from the dark brothers. 'Kurokokoro Pedro '(黒心ペドロ Kurokokoro Pedoro) He is younger than Dario, but older than Cassio. 'Kurokokoro Cassio '(黒心カッシオ '' Kurokokoro Kasshio'') The youngest of the dark brothers. Monsters 'Henken '(偏見 Henken) The monsters of the series. Items '''Diamond Wristwatch (ダイヤモンドリストウォッチ''Daiyamondorisutou~otchi'') The cures transformation item. It looks like a Pinky Catch, but smaller. The transformation phase is Pretty Cure, Metalize Heart!. 'Metal Stick '(メタルスティック Metarusutikku) The Cures' main weapon from this season. It allow these attacks: *Symbolize Pure (Cure Steel) *Evolution Dance (Cure Essence) *Colorful Shower (Cure Fruit) *Love Rules (1, 2, 3) (Cure Resistance) *Musical Perfomance (Cure Music) Trivia *This is the third sequel, overall, but is WhiteColor's first sequel. *This is the first season to have a attack with 3 ways to do it (Love Rules). *This is the first sequel to have added a Real Cure, not a Cure-Like. Credits Emma-Chi , I know the logo of my series looks very similar to yours , then, I don't wanna to copy anyone, and that's all! Ok? If I forgot something, that look like from series from other people, I didn't know! Tell me, Okay? '' ~WhiteColor~'' Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fandom Category:Sequels Category:Metal Pretty Cure! Unbreakble!